prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Sharuru
Sharuru is a rabbit-like fairy mascot, one of the four main mascots in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She has a passionate heart and always works hard, much like her partner, Cure Heart. She ends her sentences with "~sharu". Personality Sharuru has a passionate heart and always works hard. In Episode 29 it shows Sharuru is willing to help Mana out with her responsibilities at school in her human form by stapling papers together, checking inventory and making deliveries. In her human form, Sharuru is very enthusiastic when it comes to helping Mana out. Her enthusiasm sometime cause her to get her task done very quickly, which makes her eager to get to the next task Mana gives her. History Sharuru came from Trump Kingdom with Raquel and Lance to find their partners. She met a girl named Aida Mana in Clover Tower when she was attacked by a Jikochuu. Sharuru offered Mana to be her partner and transformed into Cure Heart, but her transformation was failed until trying a second time. Finding new Cures Sharuru introduces herself with the Raquel and Lance to Mana, and tells her that they are from Trump Kingdom. She also points out that Mana can not tell anyone about the Pretty Cure's existence, and that Mana is one of the legendary Pretty Cure warriors. Mana accepts and says that she will not tell anyone about it and Sharuru becomes happy. Sharuru appears with Mana and Rikka playing in the science classroom with Raquel and Lance. When Mana is dreaming about going to Makopi's concert, Sharuru says that now is it not the time for that and they have to find out who is the Pretty Cure that Mana saved. She helps Mana to transform and her friend, Raquel helps Rikka to transform into Cure Diamond, a new Pretty Cure. Sharuru becames annoyed when Mana and Rikka are just drinking tea, not trying to find the new Pretty Cure. Alice asks them about Pretty Cure and the girls quail. Lance appears and Sharuru asks him how he ended up with Alice, and Lance tells the girls how Alice found him by the street. Sharuru helps Mana to transform into Cure Heart, and Lance helps Alice to transform into Cure Rosetta, the third Pretty Cure. Relationships Aida Mana : Sharuru is Mana's transformation partner. She first meets Mana in Episode 1 when witnessing her scolding a Selfish crab Jikochū that is attacking the Clover Tower. Ironically, Mana is not surprised by Sharuru's appearance or origin and politely introduces herself. Powers/Abilities Sharuru has the rare ability to fly, turn into a Commune and help Mana transform into Cure Heart. In episode 29 she gains the ability to transform into human. Also she can transform in a teapot, and it is unknown if she can take more forms. Appearance Sharuru has pink fur in different shades, and two rabbit-like ears. The top half of her ears are light pink, while the bottom half is magenta, with the separation resembling the top half of a heart. Her eyes are deep pink, with eyelash-like markings that go upwards and have 3 distinctive bumps. Her tail resembles a rabbit's. She wears a petal collar with 4 petals on the front. She also wears a large pink ribbon on her head, decorated with heart markings and a silver heart medallion. In her human form Sharuru resembles Mana quite a bit, being slightly shorter than Mana with light magenta hair and eyes. Her large pink ribbon on her head remains as a hair accessory. Her hair is tied in a similar style to Mana's hair style, with a small ponytail on top of her head. Etymology Sharuru (シャルル) - Her name is the romanization of the French name "Charles" which means "strong". It is based on Charles VII (the King of France from 1422 to 1461), the King of Hearts in the traditional Paris court card name. Charles is the husband of Rachel (Raquel), the Queen of Diamonds. This naming reflects the close relationship between Mana and Rikka. Raquel had commented that Rikka acts like Mana's wife in episode 10, to which both Mana and Sharuru agree. Trivia *Sharuru is one of the mascots who are capable of flight. The rest being Flappy (in his ball form), Choppy (in her ball form), Moop, Foop, Syrup, Chiffon, the Pickruns, Chypre, Cofferet, Potpourri, Cologne, the Fairy Tones, Raquel, Lance, Davi and Ai. *She is the second female mascot to transform with a main Cure, after Chypre. *She is the second rabbit-like mascot, after Milk from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *She shares what looks like an identical tail with Lance. *She is also one of several mascots who is a Cure's conscience. *Sharuru shares the same voice actress with the Crescendo Tone from Suite Pretty Cure and Princess Crepe of Yes Pretty Cure 5 GoGo. Her voice actress also voices Diana from Sailor Moon SuperS who is a mascot too. *She is also sometimes known as "Cheryl" in one of the main fan translations, perhaps because Cheryl is the closest name Sharuru resembles verbally in English. * Haruno Haruka's civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's human hair style. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure